Weekend Ride
by frs
Summary: Maura and Susie take a weekend vacation at the Fairfield Stables and Stay. There, the doctor meets a ranch hand named Jane and a co-owner of the place named Garrett. Jane and Garrett are both trying to get the woman's attention; who will succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I know I haven't updated my other Rizzles story in a couple weeks, but the idea of Jane in boots and a cowboy hat wouldn't get out of my head. So sue me lol. Also, unlike Behind Bars I know where I want to go with this story. Anyway, enjoy and review**** My readers are the best. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

"Do you really want me to join you, Susie?" Dr. Maura Isles questioned her coworker. "I haven't touched a horse since my undergrad years and even then I rode English." A memory of her riding naked in protest flashed into her head; not her most shining moment.

"Oh that's great Dr. Isles; I've never ridden one in my life! It'll be fun."

The doctor sighed. "Fine. I guess I could extend my riding abilities a bit."

"Good!" She heard clapping through the phone and she could just imagine the petite Asian woman clapping in excitement. "I'll pick you up at 9 tomorrow morning, there's a place not too far outside of Boston."

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow then Susie." With a deep sigh, Maura hung up. Senior Criminalist Susie Chang was just trying to be her friend, but Maura had never really had a friend before. Horse-back riding? It couldn't be that bad.

Putting her pone back on the ledge of the bathtub, she picked up her romance novel in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. Dr. Maura Isles could not ask for a better way to spend a Thursday night, only to have Friday off. No dead bodies, no murders, no work. Just her, a good book, and a tasty glass of wine. Or so she hoped. It was the first time in many weeks that she was able to just relax.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The doorbell rang at 8:59; Susie was right on time as always. Maura quickly grabbed a duffel bag- just in case she got called into work- and met her coworker at the door.

"You ready, Dr. Isles?"

Maura was already locking up behind herself. "Yes of course. Let us go." She flashed a bright smile and headed for the car.

The better part of the car ride was Susie talking about boys and science while Maura pretended to be interested and like she didn't already know the facts that Susie was rambling off. In all honesty, Maura like the woman, she really did but at this moment she just had no interest. She couldn't help that Susie was being- for a lack of a better word- boring.

After quite some time Maura allowed a sigh of relief upon the sight of a sign reading **Fairfield's Stables and Stay. **They drove up a gravel road until a big beautiful house came into view. Maura loved it, a large ranch house that you would only see in the movies.

Susie turned right, taking them away from the gorgeous bed and breakfast and towards a large barn.

When they entered the barn, it was quiet, no one behind the counter. Maura and Susie exchanged a look; the lab tech shrugged. Maura looked around; there was a bunch of merchandise for sale. Her eyes landed on a service bell. "Oh, here we go," she stated, ringing the small silver bell twice.

"Just a second!" A deep yet feminine voice rang out from the back room. The two visitor sat patiently and only a few seconds later a tall slender woman stepped into the room behind the counter. "I'm sorry, I hope ya'll weren't waiting too long," she spoke in a smoky voice. "Looks like Sumner isn't doing his job again. I don't usually work the counter, but I'll help ya out. What can I do for ya?"

Maura was staring; she couldn't take her eyes off the woman who had just entered. She was tall, tan, and sexy as hell. The woman wore an old gray t-shirt that the sleeves were cut off of -her sports bra visible underneath- and a pair of skin tight jeans over legs that went on forever and ever until they disappeared into a pair of brown boots. On top of a mop of dark curls sat a worn down cowboy hat. But it was her dark brown eyes and her beautifully sculpted bone structure that had Maura absolutely enamored. Not to mention that amazing voice.

Susie saw the good doctor was struggling for words so she turned to the tall woman. "We just wanted to go on a trail ride today Ms..."

"Rizzoli. But please call me Jane. And you are?"

"I'm Susie and this here is Dr. Isles." The Asian pointed her thumb over her shoulder at the other woman.

"Maura. It's Maura," the blonde finally spoke up.

"Ahh… you do talk," Jane said, smirking. She hadn't taken her eyes off the gorgeous woman. She was petite and curvy in the right places. She showed those curves off well in a pair of beige riding pants and a tight maroon t-shirt. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a messy bun fashion and her bright hazel eyes sparkled as they met Jane's. "You ride often?" The brunette asked gesturing to the pants.

Her brain was not functioning to its full potential at the moment. Her concentration was hazy. "Oh no!" Maura exclaimed. "I used to ride English back when I was in college, but as you can see it's been a while since I was in college. My coworker, Susie, suggested we try riding out here this weekend."

"You know my horses don't do any of that fancy shit, right?" The brunette raised an eyebrow; she was teasing the poor woman.

"Yes I understand these horses are more for Western riders. It can't be that hard, can it?"

A deep chuckle escaped Jane's throat. "Not at all, but if I need to teach ya a thing or two I'd be happy to help Ms. Isles." She winked before turning her attention to the cash register. "Hmm.. Okay what trail were you hoping to take? There's a map up there. And are you staying at the Bed and Breakfast tonight?"

"No, we're just here for the day," Susie spoke up.

"That's a darn shame."

Maura looked at the woman questioningly. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, for one you get a discount on your rides. Two, it is Adam Fairfield's birthday so there's going to big birthday bash out here tonight. And three I'd like to see ya'll there." She may have said "ya'll" but her last reason was most definitely directed towards the doctor.

Susie and Maura looked at each other. "I suppose we could consider a weekend away, don't you think Dr. Isles? Maybe we could meet some cute cowboys."

Or cowgirlsMaura thought to herself. "I wouldn't mind staying here this weekend."

"Great!" Jane exclaimed. "I'll head on over to the house once I set you on your way and I'll set some reservations for you, no problem. One room or two?"

"Two please," the unlikely pair answered in unison. "One under Isles, one under Chang."

"I can do that! Just tell the guy at the counter, his name's Garret, tell him Jane hooked you up. And I better she ya'll this evening. So anyway, what do you say a couple hours ride?"

"Janie! You're doing my job again!" All three women turned to find a young man entering the room.

"Sumner! You weren't doing your job again!" Jane argued in a harsh tone.

"Father, needed my help."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, these two lovely ladies would like a trail ride and they are staying the night," she informed the blonde man. She turned back towards the two women. "Sumner here is gonna take care of ya from here, but I'll get ya some rooms and I'll see ya around." She winked and with that she left the barn.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

"I can't believe that cute boy Sumner asked me to join him for lunch!" Susie exclaimed excitedly as she and Maura walked towards the bed and breakfast. "You really don't mind if I go?"

"Of course not!" Maura assured her. "I wanted to explore the stables some more anyway."

"Oh wonderful! Thank you Maura! He's just so cute!"

Maura chuckled at her …coworker?... friend? Whatever Susie's relation was to herself. They entered the house and crossed over to the desk. An attractive man sat at the desk. He had longer dark hair that was slicked back, piercing blue eyes, and wore a nice designer suit. "How can I help you beautiful ladies?"

"What was it we were supposed to say. Jane grappled us up?"

"Hooked. The saying is hooked us up," Susie corrected bluntly. "You should have a room for Isles and a room for Chang."

"Ahh… yes I do. Jane said she convinced you to stay for my brother's party. It will be a wonderful time." He typed up some things on his computer. "Wait… Isles…Any relation to the Artist Constance Isles, my mother loves her work."

"That is my mother, yes," Maura spoke.

"I'm Garrett, by the way, my family owns this place."

"Maura. Nice to meet you, Mr. Fairfield."

He held out two key cards. "Here you ladies go, rooms 213 and 214. If you need anything just phone the front desk… like maybe a date to dinner Ms. Isles?"

The lab tech rolled her eyes at the exchange, but Maura smiled. "I don't know Mr. Fairfield isn't there a party going on?"

"Yes, but I'd love to escort you there."

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to leave Susie alone."

Garrett flashed a million dollar smile. "That's quite alright Ms. Isles, I understand. How about I'll see you at the party."

Maura nodded and turned to leave, Susie followed. "Not interested? He's very hot, Maura!"

"Something didn't feel right. Yes, he's very attractive, but I can't say I am interested."

"Your eyes on someone else, doctor? Like maybe a tall sexy cowgirl we met earlier?" Susie teased.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for following/favoriting/reviewing! Here's chapter 2! Let me know what ya think. I'm not big on the beginning of this chapter. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maura gently placed her bag on the bed and crossed over to the bathroom to check herself out. She still looked presentable even after her ride. "Hmm good enough," she said to herself as she hand a hand over her head back to the bun, making sure it was still securely in place. With that she left for the stables. The doctor would be lying if she had said she wasn't hoping to run into Jane. If she was honest with herself that was the whole reason she found herself down in the first stable.

This stable was smaller than the rest and only held four horses. A whine came from the horse on her right and Maura turned to acknowledge it. The horse was absolutely beautiful; a tall lean black mustang stallion. "Hey boy," Maura cooed as she cautiously reached forward to let him smell her hand before she pet him. He nudged her hand with his snout and Maura took this as opportunity to gently stroke his fur.

"He likes you."

Maura jumped and turned around at the sound of a voice. "Oh!" She exclaimed, finding a tall raven-haired woman. "Jane! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, especially since you two were getting along so well." Jane moved closer carrying a bucket of hay. "Jett here, he's mine. I picked him up out in Western Massachusetts, he's still a wild one and not too keen on people yet. I work with him everyday and he likes me just fine, but he's never been like that with anybody. You must be somethin' special Maura."

The blonde woman blushed. "Did you know that a stallion's temperament varies widely based on genetics, and training, but because of their instincts as herd animals, they may be prone to aggressive behavior, particularly toward other stallions, and thus require careful management by knowledgeable handlers. However, with proper training and management, stallions are effective equine athletes at the highest levels of many disciplines, including horse racing, horse shows, and international olympic competition."

Jane stared at the smaller woman, a blank expression on her face as she processed what Maura had just said. "I like to think I knew most of that, but do you like have a computer in your brain?"

"Um...no, just various facts," Maura replied with a questionable look on her face.

"You sure? You were talking google there for a second." Maura was quiet as Jane fed the horses. Jane thought it'd be best to speak. "Don't worry though, it was cute. Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"No I haven't."

"You hungry?"

"I suppose I could eat."

The ranch hand smiled. "Care to join me?"

"I'd like that."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe you got me to eat a cheeseburger and fries," Maura giggled. "I don't normally eat anything so unhealthy."

"But it's delicious isn't it?"

Maura nodded. "Very!"

Picking up her bottle of beer, Jane gestured it towards the blonde across from her. "Now you just need to try this."

"Oh no, I'm more partial to wine."

"Oh come on! Just try it!"

"Fine!" Maura snatched the beer bottle from Jane and took a small sip. The brunette watched her in anticipation. "This is delicious."

"See? I told ya!" Jane turned towards to face the counter of the cafe. "Hey Ma! Can you bring Maura a beer?"

The woman behind the counter looked up, acting as if she hadn't been spying on her daughter and the pretty woman that sat with her. "Of course Janie!" She called back. Angela Rizzoli wasn't one to be fooled; she knew her daughter liked women and that was okay with her. Definitely okay if she was flirting and having lunch with a woman as beautiful and polite as this Maura. She grabbed an ice cold bottle of Blue Moon and carried it over to the two women.

"Thank you Mrs. Rizzoli. How much do I owe you?"

"That one's on me," Jane answered for her mother.

"Jane, you already paid for my lunch."

The brunette shrugged as she took a sip of beer. "I don't see your point Dr. Isles, " she teased. She dismissed her mother with a wave of the hand so Maura wouldn't get the idea to pay her anyway. "Maybe you can buy me lunch next time."

"Ohhh, so you think there's going to be a next time?" The blonde raised an eyebrow. The smile on her face told Jane she was simply flirting back.

"Ohhh I think so Sweetheart." Jane winked.

"Maura!" The two women turned to see Garrett Fairfield approaching them. He had been watching the two interact for a few minutes now and he didn't like it. "Oh hi Jane."

Jane only nodded while Maura addressed him politely, "Hello Garrett."

To Garrett, Maura was beautiful. He also knew she came from money and a prestigious family like his own. To see her sitting and flirting with someone like Jane Rizzoli instead of someone like himself did not sit well with him. "Where's your friend?" **The one you didn't want to leave **Garrett thought to himself.

"I'm not quite sure," she answered in all honesty.

"So you're having lunch with this thing?" He pointed at Jane.

The brunette scoffed. "Yeah, yeah we all know you have more money than me. Get outta here Garrett."

Garrett smiled tensely. "I wasn't talking to you."

"I don't understand what money has to do with this." Maura's brow furrowed.

"Garrett here likes to rub it in my face that he has a lot of money, but what he doesn't understand is that I really don't care. I also believe he is jealous that you, a beautiful woman, would rather dine with me than a pompous ass."

"Maura is accompanying me to my brother's party tonight, Jane. I have no reason to be jealous."

Maura stood quickly, taking both Jane and Garrett by surprise. "I'm sorry? I'm what? Accompanying you? I said no such thing! If I remember correctly, I turned your pompous ass down! Now would you please let me enjoy my lunch with Jane?" Garrett, surprised by the blonde's outburst, walked away.

Jane sat silently, smirking up at the doctor. "What?" Maura questioned as she slowly sat back down.

"That was pretty hot… and funny. He deserved that."

Maura only smiled as she took a bite of her burger.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jane, this is beautiful!" Maura exclaimed as she dismounted Jett. "How did you ever find such a place!"

Jane jumped down from her horse, Tonka, and smiled. "I got pretty sad one day when my favorite horse had to be put down so I climbed on a horse and rode without a destination. Tonka and I found this place and we come here from time to time. You're our first visitor."

"Oh thank you for bringing me out here!" Maura looked out from her vantage point on a large hill onto a large open field with greens and purples and blues and whites. It was gorgeous. She looked back at Jane who was tying the horses to a tree and smiled. "It's so beautiful."

"Would you… uh would you maybe want to have a picnic dinner out here with me tomorrow. You really should see the sunset from here and the stars. What do ya say?" Jane rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

The blonde stepped closer, into Jane's personal space. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"I suppose you could say that."

Maura grabbed the Stetson off of Jane's head and placed it on her own, before placing a light kiss on the brunette's cheek. "I'd like that very much Jane."

"Great!" Jane exclaimed putting her hands on the shorted woman's hips. "You look damn good in my hat." With that she'd leaned down and placed a light and gentle kiss on the blonde's lips.

Opening her eyes, Maura smiled. "Yeah?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah," Jane whispered softly before kissing her again. She pulled back and chuckled. "So if I asked to accompany you to the party, would you turn me down?"

Maura leaned in for a third kiss, her arms wrapped around Jane's neck. "Absolutely not, but I need to shower and change first."

"Only if you wear that hat to the party."

"I think I can do that." Maura winked.

"Hmm…" Jane smirked, stepping back. "Let's get you to a nice shower Ms. Isles."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Today's news says that Lee Thompson Young (Frost) has passed away. RIP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks everyone! Also if you're curious about Jane's outfit to the party, I was inspired by Angie Harmon's outfit in the music video for Craig Morgan's song This Ole Boy. Too sexy! I love me some Angie. Anyway, enjoy! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maura was finishing up the last bit of her make-up when she heard a knock on her door. Suddenly, she was nervous. Dr. Maura Isles did not get nervous on dates. Was this even a date? Who knew! She ran her fingers lightly through her loose curls and placed the worn brown Stetson that Jane insisted she wear on her head. She looked good and she knew it, although she never imagined herself in something so country instead of her fancy dresses and her Jimmy Choos. Happily, she basically danced to the door and opened it with a bright smile on her face.

"Jane!" Maura paused for a moment as she took in the brunette's new appearance. This was no longer the tomboy in a cutoff and jeans with no make-up; this was girly girl in a white high-low dress under a pinkish-red sweater and the cutest brown combat style boots. Although, another Stetson rested on her head to complete the outfit. "Wow, Jane! You look beautiful!"

"You clean up quite well yourself Sweetheart," Jane winked. She allowed herself to shamelessly check out the woman in front of her. Maura wore a cute purple sundress under a white cardigan; a pair of white wedges on her feet. Jane reached out and brushed a strand of blonde hair back. "I'm so glad you wore the hat."

She leaned in for a quick greeting kiss, but it was cut short when Maura shrieked. "Ahh! What the hell?" She looked down to the movement that had hit her leg. Sitting at her feet was an adorable little Yorkshire Terrier. "Jane, who is this?" She bent down to pet the little dog.

"Oh sorry, hope you don't mind her. This is Jo Friday, my dog. I brought her along because she loves a good party... well or just the food that people drop."

Maura chuckled. "She's cute! I have a pet too! I have a tortoise!"

"A tortoise?" Jane chuckled. "Like a turtle?"

"Not exactly, there's many differences between a tortoise and a turtle, Jane. Such as habitat, diet, behavior, shells, and lifespan. Tortoises are..." Maura's rambling was cut off by Jane's lips on her own.

"That adorable little google-mouth mmm," Jane hummed. "What do you say we head out to the party? Oh do you need to get your friend, Susie?"

"No, she found a young man to accompany her."

Jane smiled and held her arm out so Maura could link hers with it. "My lady." She bowed slightly. Maura only giggled and linked her arm in Jane' that they headed down the hall, Jo Friday prancing along in front of them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh now you're just fucking with me!"

"Jane! Watch your language."

The brunette chuckled but abruptly stopped when she saw the stern look on the blonde's face. "Sorry." Jane blushed. "But seriously?"

"I have never consumed a hot dog before this moment," Maura confirmed.

Jane looked at the blonde as if she had two heads. "You'd tell me if you were a cyborg right?"

The doctor pretended to contemplate the question for a moment. "No! No, I don't think I would." The two women shared a laugh before digging into their cook-out dinner. Jo Friday sat expecantly at their feet, patiently waiting for one of the humans to drop a bit of their food. Sneakily, Maura tore off a piece of her deliciously grilled hot dog and let it fall to the ground. The pup greedily ate the small piece of food and then licked Maura's leg to show her appreciation.

"I saw that Maura," Jane warned despite the smile on her face.

Before Maura could defend herself they were interrupted by someone shouting for Jane. "Janie!" Both women looked up and Jane jumped up, losing what little food she hadn't finished; no worries though, Jo had clean up covered. "Oh my god Tommy!" Jane exclaimed pulling the approaching young man in a big hug. "I didn't know you were home! I've missed you so much!"

"I just got back today. Where's Ma? Frankie isn't home yet is he?"

"No he isn't, but Ma's around here somewhere."

Looking over Jane's shoulder, Tommy noticed the pretty blonde watching them. "Who's this beautiful woman, Janie? I think you need to introduce me."

Jane rolled her eyes; leave it to Tommy to hit on her date as soon as he got home. "Tommy this is my date, Maura Isles. Maur, this is my little brother Tommy."

"It's very nice to meet you Tommy, Jane has told me a bit about you." She politely held out her hand to greet the man who looking, strikingly like his older sister.

"It's a darn shame you're here with Janie because I would love to have this dance Ms. Isles."

Maura giggled. "I'm sorry Tommy, but it seems your sister beat you to using the evident Rizzoli charm on myself."

"Right, of course. I should go find Ma. I'll see you two around. It's good to see ya sis, and nice to meet ya Maura." The two women waved him off.

Once he was out of ear-shot Maura spoke. "So I'm tonight's date?"

"Am I wrong to assume so? I mean, I'm wearing a dress... sounds like a date to me."

Maura through her head back, laughing. Jane watched with a big smile on her face; it was the most adorable thing Jane had ever seen. The woman with her was just down right gorgeous, smart, goofy, and absolutely adorable. It had been less than twenty-four hours and Jane knew she was falling. Falling pretty damn hard. There was still so much to learn about one Maura Isles, but Jane loved that fact. She loved that she'd just have to spend more time with her to get to know her. She also loved the fact that Maura was just as interested in her as she was Maura.

"I take it you don't wear dresses often?"

"Let's just say I found this in the back of my closet and I think I acquired it when my cousin accidentally left it behind." Jane smirked.

Maura winked. "It's a date then."

A comfortable silence fell over the two as they watched people interact while sipping on their beers. The sun was setting and a darkness started to fall over the ranch. The open yard around the ongoing campfire had slowly become a dance floor. "Sooo…" Jane spoke, nervously rubbing at the back of her neck. "If I asked you to dance with me would you shoot me down too?"

"Hmm… we won't know unless you ask."

Jane jumped up and held a long slender hand out to Maura. "May I have this dance?" She quested. Maura simply nodded and placed her hand in Jane's, feeling an odd amount of scar tissue. The brunette smiled, brought the hand to her lips, kissed it, and helped Maura up with ease. "Ma! Keep an eye on Jo!" She called before pulling Maura out to the designated dance floor.

The blonde had not had this much fun in such a long, long time. She looked around and smiled as she let her body move freely near Jane's. Susie was across the way dancing with the handsome blonde man she met earlier that day. **Good **Maura thought to herself. The song was nearing an end and transitioned into a slower song. Maura turned to leave but the hand wrapped around her wrist stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?" Jane husked, pulling Maura back in resting one hand on her hip, the other finding Maura's. She felt it again; a lump of scar tissue. Slowly, Maura flipped their linked hands so she could view the back of Jane's. Looking up, hurt brown eyes met her questioning hazel ones. "It's a story for a different time." Jane gave her a sad smile and pulled her even closer. Maura could only nod, showing that she understood.

"Can I have this dance?" The women looked up to find Garrett Fairfield waiting expectantly for Maura to join him.

"Actually yes you may." Maura pulled away from a disappointed Jane, but as Maura led Garrett away she threw a wink to Jane over her shoulder and mouthed 'I'll be right back.' Jane stood there, confused as hell and watched as her date walked away with the most arrogant asshole she knew.

"I knew you'd come to your senses, Maura."

"Let's go over here where there's more room," Maura suggested pulling Garrett slightly further away from the dance crowd. She found a spot she wanted and she swung him around to dance with him. As they sway she pushed back slightly and when she heard the grotesque squishing sound she smiled.

"What the hell was that?" Garrett let go of Maura, who was already retreating back toward her date. "Oh no! No, no, no!" Garrett shouted. "These shoes are like $1000. What the fuck?"

Jane reached out for Maura. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Nothing, I just danced with him." Maura answered. "He's the one that stepped in horse feces." Jane had never laughed so hard. Yep, Maura Isles was quite the catch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: That end there was for my lovely reviewer Detective Marx who suggested Garrett land in horse poo. So he didn't quite land in it, but I say stepping in it with a pair of fancy shoes is quite upsetting,**


End file.
